modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Editor's Guide
The Editor’s Guide is meant to facilitate and streamline contributions ensure the Wikia remains organized and all articles adhere to the standards outlined below. Any issues or proposals should be discussed in a civil manner on the article’s Talk page or addressed to an admin. Continual and knowing failure to comply with the standards outlined in the guide, especially after repeat warnings, will result in a temporary block. Editing Content * Only canon information confirmed by the novel, manhua, animation, live action, or the author is permitted. Fandom-related content is not permitted unless it originates from an official source (e.g., results of character popularity polls). * Make sure the information you are adding is categorized according to its origin (novel, comic, animation, or live action). Generally, divergences from the novel are included at the end of each page under sections entitled "Animation Divergence," "Web Series Divergence," etc. * All content must be cited properly. If you do not know how to create a reference link, please leave the relevant chapter or episode in parentheses next to the text so someone can reformat it. * Indicate changes in the edit summaries and use the Minor Edit Button for typo fixes and other minor formatting changes. * Use the Talk page to dispute and discuss any major changes or contentions you may have, but keep the conversation civil. * Use neutral language when editing articles. Do not use value judgements, such as "bad" versus "good," "immoral" versus "moral," unless you are describing something said about that character in the novel or other media. The Wikia's job is to convey the facts given by the novel and other media; not to judge a character, situation, or other matter. * Adhere to proper English spelling, grammar, and conventions. * Do not change the templates and formatting on articles without notifying and discussing it with an admin first. * Do not edit the article name without consulting an admin; doing so is likely to break all links leading to that article. Styles & Standards Unless otherwise stated, all content in the Wikia will follow the standard set of spellings and conventions detailed below for internal consistency. Most names, locations, and items will adhere to the most recent translation by Exiled Rebels Scanlations with a few stylization exceptions. Do not change these on your own volition. Hanzi & Pinyin All names and terms are to follow the official romanization system for Standard Chinese, also known as Hanyu Pinyin Romanization, as set by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). Diacritics should only be used in pinyin accompanying hanzi such as (魏无羡, Wèi Wúxiàn). When pinyin directly accompanies the hanzi within parentheses, it should be italicized. Names All names should be written in the order: Family Name, Given Name. All characters should be referred to by the name most commonly used in the narrative (e.g., Jiang Cheng instead of Jiang Wanyin). * Family Name (姓, xìng): Typically composed of one monosyllabic hanzi. It should be separated from other parts of the name by a space. ** ex) Lan is Lan Wangji’s family name. * Birth or Given Name (名字, míngzi): Typically monosyllabic in this series. It should be separated from the family name by a space. ** ex) The Zhan in Lan Zhan is Lan Wangji’s birth name. * Courtesy or Common Name (字, zì): Typically bisyllabic in this series. In accordance with Hanyu Pinyin standards, the second syllable is not capitalized. Note that this differs from the standard adopted by the fan translation of the novel. ** ex) Wangji in Lan Wangji is his courtesy name. * Title or Alternative Name (号, hào): Two types appear in this series. These should remain in pinyin unless the fan translation has translated them (i.e., Yiling Patriarch, Ghost General). # Alternative Names: Composed of three hanzi and three syllables (e.g., Hanguang-jun). The second syllable should not be capitalized. The third should be separated from the first two and uncapitalized. # Cultivational Names: Composed of four hanzi separated into two parts of two hanzi each (e.g., Baoshan Sanren). Each part should begin with a capital. Locations * Sect Residences: Sect residences should be translated into English (e.g., Cloud Recesses, Carp Tower). The Burial Mounds are now also rendered in English. * Cities: Cities and towns should remain untranslated in pinyin with only the first letter capitalized (e.g., Gusu, Yunmeng). Items * Items: Most items should be translated into English (e.g., Compass of Evil) except for a few cases (e.g., Qiankun Bag). Capitalization should follow English conventions. * Weapons: Weapons names should be untranslated and in pinyin (e.g., Suibian). Misc. * The names of various characters' animals such as Jin Ling's dog (Fairy) and Wei Wuxian's donkey (Lil'Apple) should be translated. Category:Guidelines